


Power Top Eddy... lol j/k

by willurosinmybow



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willurosinmybow/pseuds/willurosinmybow
Summary: Eddy tries to top. Brett takes over.
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Power Top Eddy... lol j/k

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: [Eddy is a power bottom](https://imgur.com/a/vFqAntm) (from [If You Can Roast Slowly, You Can Roast Quickly](https://youtu.be/lUciL2-uUco))

"I won the bet, so you have to do what I say, remember?" Eddy says, taking Brett by the wrist to get his attention. 

"Ah, ok," Brett says. There's a lazy curl of a smile on his lips, like he's amused. "So what are you going to do with me, hey?"

Eddy pulls Brett to him and kisses him deeply, stalling for time. When Brett's lips press against his, his mouth opening and tongue darting out to meet Eddy's confidently, Eddy can't really think. He just wants to sink to his knees in front of Brett and... no, he's in charge today. With difficulty, he pulls away again. "I want you naked on the bed," he says. "I'm going to fuck you... ok?"

"Ok," Brett agrees, and leans up to kiss the corner of Eddy's mouth before sauntering towards the bedroom. Eddy takes a second to collect himself, then follows.

They don't do it like this very often, not because Brett doesn't like it, but because Eddy prefers it the other way around. It might be weird, but Eddy feels more in control that way. Plus, it feels so good, Brett on top of him and in him, holding him down and looking at him like he's the hottest thing in the world. It's not always easy to get Brett's undivided attention, but Eddy always has it in moments like these.

So anyway, the point is, it feels a little strange to be the one kneeling in between Brett's legs, opening him up with one finger to start out with, getting him nice and wet with lube. Eddy sucks the head of Brett's dick into his mouth, and Brett relaxes faster after that, letting Eddy in. "Yeah," he pants, as Eddy slides three fingers in, an easy fit. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Eddy slicks up and slides in, slowly, watching Brett's face for any discomfort. Brett turns his head to mouth against Eddy's wrist, right against the pulse point. Eddy groans and leans down to kiss him, covering him with his whole body. Brett almost feels small like this, under Eddy, and the thought makes Eddy smile fondly into Brett's mouth. They move slowly, Eddy trying to be careful, Brett just letting Eddy do whatever he wants.

Brett's mouth is red from kissing by the time Eddy remembers that maybe he should give Brett a hand. He props himself up over Brett to make space, and runs his other hand down Brett's chest and abdomen. Brett exhales a long sigh, almost like he's... bored? Eddy freezes and examines Brett's face more closely, to confirm that yeah, Brett isn't that into this, even though his body seems on board with it.

"C'mon," Brett urges, opening his eyes and clenching down on Eddy, rolling his hips up, taking what he wants from Eddy. The thought makes something in Eddy's brain go white hot, and he thrusts back in response. "Why'd you stop?"

"You don't seem that into this," Eddy says, and now it's Brett's turn to freeze, caught. 

"Ah, it's alright," Brett says, prevaricating.

"But..." Eddy is pretty sure he has his best indignant face on.

"I don't think you're really into this either," Brett says. He considers Eddy for a moment, then suddenly, rolls them both over in a surprisingly smooth movement, Brett landing on top of Eddy, straddling Eddy, Eddy still inside him. "I think you'd prefer it like this."

Eddy's mouth opens wide and he throws his head back onto the pillow as Brett starts moving, grinding his hips and riding him. Oh, this is so much better, Brett on top, just taking it, Eddy not having to worry about if he's hurting Brett or going too fast or going too slow. He sinks down into the bed and watches, dazed, as Brett fucks him. And it's definitely Brett doing the fucking, even though Eddy's the one inside of him. 

"Don't come yet, ok?" Brett says, making Eddy realise how close he is. He reaches down and tweaks one of Eddy's nipples and Eddy moans. 

"Definitely gonna if you keep doing that," he pants.

"Just hold on as long as you can," Brett says, petting Eddy's chest a little, reaching down and jerking himself off. Eddy watches him with wide dazed eyes, trying to hold on, trying to be good. It's so hard - Brett's so hot, and he feels so good. 

"I can't - "

"It's ok, shhh... you can come now." Brett leans over Eddy and strokes his fingers through Eddy's hair, and Eddy lets go, shaking. Brett kisses his cheek, the corner of his open mouth, his lips. Then he props himself over Eddy and touches himself until he's shooting all over Eddy's stomach. 

"Mmmmm, cuddle me," Eddy demands, not caring that they're gross. He's sleepy and satisfied, and Brett curling up next to him and holding him makes it even better. 

Brett kisses Eddy's neck, then teases the skin with his teeth. "I think we learned something today, hmm," he says into Eddy's ear, and Eddy shivers. 

"We... have good sex?" Eddy guesses. 

"Well, yeah," Brett laughs, biting Eddy again for that. "Also you really like being on the bottom."

Eddy opens his mouth to protest, but he can't deny it. He can't deny it because it's true.


End file.
